Instantaneous
by CrownedKiwi
Summary: Arizona Robbins is one of the best paramedics that Seattle Grace Mercy West has ever had. Callie Torres is an ex-marine and the new Orthopaedic surgeon. The two find an instant connection with each other, but is it smooth sailing from there?
1. Ambulance rides and Addison Montgomery

**A/N: So, this is my very first fanfic. I'm neither a paramedic nor a surgeon, so I don't know if my information is correct but I did a little research. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or its characters.**

Chapter 1

**Arizona's POV**  
'_Ambo 16 reporting incoming trauma, four ambo's on route to Seattle Grace Mercy West. Eight patients in total, MVA, SUV collided head on with pick-up truck. We need an Ortho surgeon on scene, Over.' _I called over my radio, to the caller on the line.  
'_Roger that ambo 16, Ortho surgeon ready to go on arrival.' _The call came back seconds later, I sighed in relief.  
I rounded the corner pulling into the ambulance bay of SGMW hospital and jumped out of my rig.  
"Stacie Collieton, 23, facial lacerations, broken wrist, having trouble with her breathing." I announce clearly as I pulled the gurney out of the ambulance.

As two of the doctors rushed Stacie inside, I turned back to the sobbing little girl still seated in the back of my rig. I pick her up into her arms and ran a soothing hand through her hair.  
"This is little Kaley, 8 years old, she has small cuts on her forehead, arms and stomach, and an open wound on her right thigh which we fixed up on site, isn't that right Kaley?" I stated, looking to the still sobbing girl, who was staring at me while I talked, her breathing was starting to calm down, Kaley nodded and looked around.  
"It's alright sweetie," I cooed softly to her. "Your Aunt is going to be fine, the doctors have taken her inside to get all better and once they make all your sores better they'll let you go and see her, okay?" Kaley nodded again and let me hand her off to the nurse.

'_Ari,' I heard my partner call over the radio. '__How are you getting on with the Ortho surgeon?'  
__'Just gotta find them, then we'll be on our way back, Jules.' _I called back.

"Zona!" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me. I spun around and squealed in delight.

"Teddy!"

While I bounded over and hugged my best friend, I did not notice that Teddy had company. The other woman cleared her throat softly, causing my gaze to shift to her. The moment our eyes met, I felt my heart thud rather violently in my chest. This woman's beauty totally caught me off guard. She was Latina, tall and curvy in all the right places. She had long, dark, flowing hair that hung down to her lower back. With chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to stare right through me and a thousand-watt smile that would light up even the darkest room. I found myself staring, mesmerised, at this mystery woman. I internally berated myself and smiled back, letting my dimples pop full power.  
The woman looked momentarily startled and took the smallest of steps backwards, which didn't go amiss, and I now sported a look of confusion.

Teddy silently watched this exchange, and with a thoughtful glance between the two of us, she decided to interrupt.

"Zona, this is our new Ortho attending, Callie Torres. Callie, this is one of our ambo drivers, Arizona Robbins."

I thought her name was gorgeous and fitting, only I couldn't help but think there was something left out. I let it go… for now.

I shook hands with Callie and smirked at my friend. "Oh, just one of your ambo drivers am I Teds?" I said, scowling playfully.

"Yeah…" Teddy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Right, you're so going to get it Altman!" I mock threatened.

"What are you gonna do about it Robbins?" Teddy challenged.

"Hmmm, oh I don't know yet… Just, It'd be best to stay clear of Addie for a while, Teds. She may or may not find out who really stole her chocolate biscuits. You know how much she loves her biscuits"

"Whatever Ari!" Teddy exclaimed, turning bright red and glancing briefly at Callie, who was watching our exchange with amusement, but sobered up when I mentioned Addie's name.

"Addie…? Do you mean Addison Montgomery?" She asked quickly.

I opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a screech through my radio.  
'_ARIZONA TASHA ROBBINS! WOULD YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH THAT DAMN ORTHO SURGEON!'_I cringed at the use of my full name, I was definitely in trouble.

'_On our way, Jules.'_I called back.

"We should get going," I said to Callie who nodded and picked her bag up from the ground. "This isn't over Robbins!" Teddy yelled at my retreating form.  
I turned back around and poked my tongue out childishly at my friend. Callie snickered beside me, causing me to turn to her and pout. Callie's eyes grew wide as they focused on my protruding bottom lip and she sucked in a sharp breath, subconsciously biting her own.

As we reached the ambulance and climbed in, I glanced sideways at Callie who was looking slightly flustered and was squirming a little in her seat.

"You alright there?" I asked softly as I started up the engine.

"Y-yeah, I'm just… Yeah." Callie stuttered.

I nodded once and focused back on pulling the ambulance into the busy Seattle traffic. I flicked the lights and siren on and sped off to the crash site.

* * *

**Callie's POV  
**Teddy was showing me around the hospital when our pagers went crazy; 911 in the pit. We raced downstairs and outside, where we found chief Hunt giving out orders.

"Owen," Teddy called. "Where do you need us?"

"Teddy, thank god. Multiple MVA's, I need a cardio consult inside. Dr Torres, I'm sorry to throw you into it on your first day but they need an Ortho surgeon on scene." Owen gushed out before turning and hurrying inside. Just before he entered the ER, he called back over his shoulder. "Teddy, I think Robbins is coming for her… Ambo 16."

Teddy nodded and turned, scanning the immediate area, for whom I assumed was Robbins.

I watched as an ambulance pulled up and a breathtakingly gorgeous blonde woman jumped out of the drivers' seat. I watched as the paramedic darted around to the back of the rig and started unloading her patients. Completely mesmerised, I forgot that Teddy was standing beside me until she yelled out to someone, making me jump violently. When I got my breathing back under control, I focused on Teddy who was hugging the mystery blonde that I was just watching. I cleared my throat softly causing the blonde to look over at me. Wow if I thought she was breath-taking from afar it was nothing to how she looked up close.

She had soft blonde curls that were tied up in a loose ponytail, a few free strands framed her porcelain face. Her pink, plump lips looked enticing. But it was her stunning, electric-blue eyes that caught my attention. I stared in awe of this woman and felt a smile creep on my face at the sight of her slightly shorter form. The woman just looked at me for a few seconds before smiling back. I swear my heart melt a little at this woman's smile. And _oh god_… those dimples, I actually took a small step backwards in shock of those amazing dimples. Now my blonde beauty held an adorable look of confusion. Thankfully Teddy chose that moment to take pity on us and interrupted.

"Zona, this is our new Ortho attending, Callie Torres. Callie this is one of our ambo drivers Arizona Robbins."  
_  
Arizona, _I thought dreamily.

I stood there silently while the two bickered, until I heard a familiar name slip out of my blonde bomb-shell's mouth.

"Addie…?" I asked incredulously. "Do you mean Addison Montgomery?"

As Arizona opened her mouth to answer my question, an annoyed voice called through her radio. She replied to her partners call and told me we should leave, I got my things from beside my feet and followed her.  
Teddy called out to Arizona and she turned to poke her tongue out at her friend. I chuckled amusedly at her childish action and she turned to me pouting. My eyes widened at the seemingly innocent gesture as a flash of arousal went through my body, settling low in my stomach. I gasped sharply and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. I bit down hard and tore my eyes away. We reached the ambulance and slipped inside. I couldn't keep my emotions in check and started squirming in my seat. I couldn't deny my immediate attraction to the blonde, but I didn't know anything about her besides her name and profession. I had no indication that she was even into women. This thinking would get me nowhere. When Arizona asked if I was alright, I stuttered out a lame answer before internally face-palming.

_Professional mode Callie. _I thought to myself. _You're a badass surgeon and ex-marine for Christ sake, not some teenage girl with her first crush. Get a grip.  
_  
"So, how do you know Addison?" Arizona asked, quickly glancing my way before fixing her eyes on the road again.

I schooled my features as I looked at Arizona. "Uh, our parents are good friends. We've been best friends since we were kids. She's like a sister to me." I answered with a smile.

"Ahh… You must be her 'Hot Latina Mama' that she always talks to on the phone. Her words not mine." At my confusion, she added. "I'm her roommate."

"So you must be her 'Blue-eyed Blonde Beauty,'" I laughed at my friend's nickname for me.

Arizona giggled adorably. "She called me that?"

I nodded "Yeah. I always said that woman was insane."

Arizona hummed in agreement as she pulled up to the crash scene.


	2. Accidents and Amputations

**A/N: Hey, I was pleasantly surprised by all the views and follows for this story, so here's chapter 2, it's just Callie's POV, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Callie's POV  
**As we jumped out of the ambulance, I took in the sight in front of me. I hadn't got any details on the crash. My eyes scanned the area, from the crowd being held back by police officers, to the sight of twisted metal that was the cars, and the paramedics and fire fighters doing everything they could to get the trapped people from the cars. People who I assumed are in charge were calling out orders and a woman was screaming from the SUV, which was in pretty bad shape. I followed Arizona as she rushed into the horrible scene.

We made it to the pick-up, which was a wreck, sitting in the middle of the road. Fire fighters were surrounding it as they tried to get the passenger's door open. As we got closer I could see there was still a man trapped in the driver's seat of the truck. He was barely conscious.  
"ROBBINS!" A voice yelled above all the noise. "You took your sweet time!"  
I glanced briefly at the approaching brunette before hurrying to the pick-up, while Arizona slowed to talk to the woman.

"Are you the surgeon?" A fire fighter asked as I dashed up to the scene.  
I nodded, "Callie Torres. What do I need to do?"  
"Brett," He shook my hand. "The driver, Danny, his leg is caught. The weight of the dash is crushing it. We can't get the driver's door open without him bleeding out, so you're going to have to climb in the passenger's side and assess his injuries. The paramedics say that it doesn't look good, so you may have to do an emergency amputation."  
I nodded again. The fire fighters got the door open minutes later and I climbed into the car.

"Danny, I'm Dr Torres. Can you hear me?" I called.  
"Mmmph…." I heard in return.  
"I'm going to get you out of here Danny. Don't worry." I stated confidently.

As I assessed his injuries, I very quickly came to the conclusion that Brett was right, I would have to amputate his leg. He had an open fracture to the tibia, which was bleeding profusely and was being crushed by the weight of the car.

As I pulled my emergency surgical kit out of my bag I asked one of the fire fighters to get Arizona for me. When she came into view I sighed in relief. It was nice to see a familiar face in all this destruction.  
"Callie," She said, worried. "What do you need?"  
I asked her to stay close in case I needed any help and she nodded. Then I turned my attention to Brett, who was standing slightly behind her.  
"Is this car safe?" I asked.  
He hesitated before saying, "For now."  
I nodded solemnly, "How long do I have?"  
"An hour, maybe." He replied.  
I quickly nodded before turning back to Danny.

After I gave him a strong sedative, I made the incision wound using a ten blade. After ligating the bleeding vessels, I located, cross-clamped and tied the saphenous vein before cutting it. I took extra care when cutting the muscle to palpate for the femoral artery. I then isolated the sciatica nerve from the surrounding tissue using blunt dissection. Using a bone saw, I transected the bone. When Danny's leg was free I asked Arizona to help me turn him slightly so I could carry on working.

I used a rongeur to smooth the left over bone on Danny's leg and inspected his leg for any bleeding. When I saw none, I irrigated his wound with saline from my bag and closed the wound, before wrapping it in gauze.

I held Danny in an upright position, while the fire fighters worked on getting the drivers' door open. When they got the door open, they pulled Danny from the car, onto the waiting stretcher and rushed him to the closest ambulance. I climbed out after them and stood, stretching my back stiffly. Arizona was still beside the car and was watching me with a strange look. I raised an eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat and blushed adorably. I chuckled lightly, before getting all my stuff together. When I looked up again I found her staring at me still. I smirked and walked off towards Brett.

**A/N2: I'm not sure about all the amputation details because as I said before, I'm not a surgeon. But I did research it as best I could, and it's only a slight description. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it and, I'll try post again soon.**


	3. Awkward moments and Flirtation

**A/N: I absolutely adore anyone who has read, reviewed, folowed and/or favourited this story. I really wasn't sure how people would react to it and am extremely happy of the results. So here's chapter 3, Arizona's POV, hope you enjoy.**

**Arizona's POV**  
I watched Callie as she walked away, that sexy little smirk forever etched into my mind. The way she handled that amputation was like nothing I had ever seen, she was incredible. Fast and effective, yet she didn't rush and was precise. Callie Torres was a super star with a scalpel, no doubt about it.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and rushed over to assess anymore damage. When I didn't see anything I made my way over to Callie and the fire fighter she was talking with before. When Callie noticed me walking towards them she flashed me a smile that instantly melted my insides and I felt myself smiling back.

"Hey," I said as I reached her, the fire fighter turned to give his men orders. "Are you ready to head back? My shift's almost ended and I'm sure Owen will want his attending back." I chuckled.  
She joined in my laughter and said, "Yeah, I'm exhausted."

I nodded and we set off for my rig. Jules was standing beside it, talking to another paramedic. As we got closer I sighed in frustration. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Callie glance at me, confused.

"Hey Jules," I called out. "We gotta get Dr Torres back to the hospital now."  
she nodded and said goodbye to the paramedic before jumping in our ambulance and starting it up.

As we walked passed my colleague, he glanced at me before nodding once, "Robbins." He spat.

"Johnson." I replied just as venomously.

He then glanced at Callie, gave a low whistle and winked at her.

I felt my hands ball up into fists and anger course through my body before I saw Callie roll her eyes and walk away. When Johnson's face wavered, I smirked at him and followed Callie into the ambulance.

The ride back was silent. With Jules there, it felt almost awkward. Callie sat in the back of the ambulance, with me and Jules in the front. When we arrived back at the hospital, Jules ran inside to clock out for the night. I stayed back to walk in with Callie. She smiled sideways at me as we walked through the doors into the ER. Callie was called over by Owen almost as soon as we walked inside. We said a quick goodbye before going our separate ways.

I slowly made my way to the changing rooms and started changing into my street clothes. Just as I took my shirt off, the door opened.

"Oh." I heard from behind me. I spun around and found Callie, blatantly staring at my chest. I gulped as her eyes turned a shade darker.

"Callie." I squeaked. She dragged her eyes up to meet mine, blushing slightly.

She cleared her throat softly and walked over to her cubby. I turned back to my own cubby and concentrated on getting changed. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Um… Me and Addie are having a ladies night tonight, would you like to join us? Teddy and Bailey are coming too."

Callie quirked a brow at me.

"Oh n-no," I stuttered. "Not that kind of ladies night. We normally just go across to Joe's and get drunk." I laughed.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." She chuckled.

"Great," I chirped. "Uh, I'll get Addie to text you with the time and… yeah." I finished lamely as I got all my stuff together and turned to leave.

"Arizona." Callie called.

I turned around, she stood there in jeans and a red top, which looked amazing on her and hugged her figure deliciously. I watched as she stalked towards me, stopping right in front of me. I could smell her perfume. My eyes widened as she took a small step closer before reaching up and grabbing a pen from the shelf behind me. She then reached for my hand and I felt my heart rate speed up. As she scribbled something on my hand I watched the way she concentrated and subconsciously licked my lips. When she was done, she blew lightly on the spot she had just written on. I gasped.

"Or you could just text it to me." She said huskily. She went to her cubby, collected her things before shooting me a wink and heading out the door.

I stood rooted to the spot wondering what the hell just happened.

**A/N2: Just a note on the names of the chapters, I was going to continue with using words starting with 'A' but it's actually really hard to think of things starting with 'A' lol. I really do hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Tequila and Dirty Bar Bathrooms

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait for this upload. I had it written out but I wasn't sure if I liked it, so I re-wrote most of it and I'm still not too sure of it... But I hope you enjoy it :) It's a bit longer than the others too.**

**Arizona's POV:  
**I made sure that I looked extra hot for ladies night. I was wearing a tight, deep blue dress that came down to mid-thigh with three-quarter sleeves, along with my fuck-me black heels and light, smoky make-up. I had my hair down and curled. Addison also decided to dress up. We called a cab and headed to the bar. It was quite busy for a week night, but we easily found a table and waited for everyone else to show up.

I was already on my third drink when Callie turned up looking smokin' hot. She was wearing a loose-fitting, one shoulder, red dress that came down to her mid-calf matched with a black belt that hugged her hips and black stilettos. Her hair was up in a loose pony and she had on only light make-up. I felt my mouth go dry as she walked towards us.

"Sorry I'm late." She sighed as she sat down beside me, flashing me a grin. I smiled shyly back.

"Torres!" Bailey exclaimed. She was a little drunk. Callie chuckled.

I was feeling a little flustered sitting next to this exquisite creature so I finished up my drink and excused myself to go to the bar.

As I sat there waiting for my drink, I felt someone sit down beside me, I looked up and noticed Callie smiling at me. I smiled back. As she opened her beautiful mouth to say something, Joe chose that time to come back with my drink. I tore my gaze from the miraculous being beside me and thanked Joe for the drink. He nodded at me before turning to Callie.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

She smiled mischievously and said, "Three tequila shots and a JB and coke please."

I stared at her incredulously.

As Joe put down her drinks and walked away, Callie turned to me.  
"Arizooooona…" She drew the name out. _Uh oh_ I thought. "Will you do a shot with me? To celebrate for today?" she asked innocently, giving me puppy dog eyes. I knew I would regret this later, but I couldn't seem to say no to her. I nodded and she grinned, clapping her hands together in victory.

We clinked our shot glasses together and after licking the salt off our hands, downed the shot. I winced as it went down my throat and bit into my lime wedge. Gosh, it had been a long time since I'd had any tequila. I watched as Callie downed her second shot before grabbing her drink.

"C'mon," she said. "They'll start to wonder where we went." I saw her smirk as she turned and made her way back to the table. I got up and followed her. I could feel the effects of the alcohol start to buzz my senses.

Everyone was getting pretty rowdy when we made it back to our table. Since no-one was designated driver, I slowed down on the drinking to keep an eye on everyone. Bailey was pretty drunk, rattling on about fistula's to Teddy, who was nodding and listening intently. Addison had disappeared, but stumbled her way back within minutes of us sitting down. She sat down in Callie's lap, making the Latina chuckle and push her off. I laughed as Addison fell to the ground and looked up at Callie and I with teary eyes and a pout. We picked her up and put her on the chair next to Teddy, she joined in on their conversation.

I watched my friends for a minute, laughing at them. I turned to talk to Callie only to find her gone. I pouted. When she didn't return after a few minutes I got up to find her. I found her in the bathroom, just standing at the sink, head bowed, breathing heavily.

"Callie?" I said softly. Startled, she looked up at me through the mirror, smiling sadly. She turned around and folded her arms across her chest, still leaning against the sink.

"This bathroom is really filthy." She laughed mirthlessly. I chuckled In agreement and stepped closer to her.

"Why are you hiding out in here?" I asked her.

"I was… um I was just thinking. Needed to clear my head." She explained. I nodded, still stepping towards her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She said unconvincingly.

"Okaaay…" I told her, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. I held my hand out for her to take. "It's just... You look upset, and I have a few tricks for cheering up women," I winked, she inhaled sharply and I saw her eyes widen.

"Dance with me." I stated innocently.

She let out a sigh, relaxing slightly.

"What?" I asked, smirking at her flushed appearance.

She just smiled at me and took my hand.

We left the bathroom and got back to our table. Bailey had fallen asleep on the table while Callie and I were gone. Teddy and Addison were off flirting shamelessly with guys at the bar, Joe was watching them, chuckling amusedly as they lucked out. They pouted at each other for a moment before a really good song came on. They squealed and proceeded to jump on the bar to dance.

I had to laugh, causing Callie to turn to me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded my head at our two friends making fools of themselves. She turned and froze when she saw them, then she doubled over in laughter, still clutching my hand and pulling me to the ground. She laughed even harder when she saw me on the floor and I glared at her before cracking up, my façade broken.

Once she helped me off of the floor, we headed to the bar and started coaxing Teddy and Addison off the bar. Joe gave us a grateful smile when we finally got them down and the four of us made our way to the dance floor.

**A/N: I'm sorry to anyone who wanted a dirty bar bathroom kiss, but I had a different idea for their first kiss. This chapter wasn't really going to be anything... sorta just a filler for other chapters. **

**Hmmm i wonder what Callie is hiding? And if Az will find out...**


	5. Like Rabbits

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I was planning on doing it earlier in the week, but I had work, family dramas, was super exhausted and had to get up early this morning for the first day of my diploma course at Polytech. Anyway... Enjoy.**

**Callie's POV:**  
It had been a week since ladies night and I hadn't seen much of Arizona since then. There were shy smiles shared across the ER, but never anything more than a quick hello in passing. I was starting to really miss the presence of the blonde, which I thought crazy seeing as I barely knew the woman.

I sighed as I stepped off the elevator and headed down the corridor towards my apartment. It was Friday night and tomorrow I had the day off. I paid no attention to my surroundings as I unlocked and pushed open the front door of my apartment, horrified to find my flatmate and chief of surgery going at it on the couch.

"_Cristina!_" I shrieked, horrified, covering my eyes and retreating quickly, yanking the door shut behind me. I heard a loud bang and a grunt of pain coming from behind the closed door. I turned on my heel, rushing back into the safety of the elevator. I hit the ground button and leaned heavily on the back wall of the elevator, wishing that I could un-see what I just witnessed.

I decided to send a quick text to Addison,

_'Hey Addie, how bout I grab some take-out and wine and we can have a catch-up. -Cal'_

I only waited about 30 seconds for a reply,

'_Yang and Hunt going at it again? –Addie'_

I chuckled at the bluntness my friend.

'_Like rabbits, on the couch! That's the third time I've caught them. THIS WEEK! Chinese okay? -Cal'_

I had only lived with Cristina a little over 2 weeks and already caught them a handful of times. It's pretty tiring. I normally head back to the hospital, but I just finished a 32 hour shift and three back-to-back surgeries, the hospital is the last place I want to be at this moment.

'_Chinese is fine, but you better bring enough to feed a village, I AM STARVING lol. –Addie'_

After picking up the food and alcohol I made my way over to Addison's apartment. I loaded it all in my arms and rang the buzzer. Addie was quick to buzz me up and I made my way up the stairs to her apartment. I knocked on the door and waited.

When it opened to reveal Arizona in a tank top and _very _short sleep shorts, I felt my heart jump into my throat, I had forgotten she lived here too. She looked a bit shocked to see me as well.

"Callie…" she breathed.

We simply stood in the doorway for a moment. I wracked my brain for something to say, but Addison beat me to it, "Would you two quit eye-fucking each other in the doorway? Because I'm starving." She whined.

I felt a blush creep up my neck and averted my eyes from the blonde in front of me, as Arizona stepped aside to let me into the apartment. I glanced quickly at her when I passed and noticed a blush covering her cheeks as well.

I made my way over to the couch that Addison was currently sprawled out on, placed the food and wine on the coffee table and threw myself down next to the red-head, leaning my head on my best friends shoulder.

Addison chuckled at me. "That bad, huh?"

I groaned pathetically and nodded as she ran a hand through my hair. I heard a barely audible sigh and looked up to see Arizona looking anywhere but in our direction. I looked at Addison, silently asking her to explain, but all I got was a weak shrug. I watched as Arizona walked to the kitchen and got two plates and two wine glasses.

"Are you not joining us Arizona?" I asked, tilting my head to the side curiously at her actions. I saw her tense slightly as she placed everything on the table.

"Uh… no, I don't think I will. I have an early shift tomorrow and I need to get some rest."

I narrowed my eyes at the blatant lie, watching her skittish eyes.

"Well, goodnight Addie, Callie." She smiled meekly, before turning and rushing down the hall, giving me a perfect view of her ass as she walked away.

"Cal, you're drooling." Addison mumbled, not taking her eyes off the food she was currently piling onto her plate.

"Shut up Addison." I retorted.

**A/N2: This chapter didn't go how I wanted but i decided I would upload anyway because it works alright with the next chapter. Also, I have really bad writers block, like I haven't written anything in about 3 weeks. So I may try to do some writing this week.**


	6. Nightmares

**A/N: Okay so, some of you might be confused about my description of Callie being a Marine.  
I just wanted to say that I don't think we really have the Marine's in New Zealand. I mean, we do, but I think they're the same as the Army and they're not as well-known, so… anything I write about Callie being a Marine, I kind of just have it in my head as like the Army. They're probably not the same and I'm sorry if people don't like it, and if you want I can change it to Army, it just fit better in my story. So yeah, let me know if I should change it.**

**On another note. I'm sorry this took so long. I just started my diploma course and it's taking up a lot of my time. That and my writers block, but I'll try and upload again soon. **

**For those of you who aren't bored of this story already, or anyone who stuck around for this chapter; Enjoy :P**

**Callie's POV:**

_"You would think you would learn, Leston, what with the thirty other times Torres has kicked your ass." I heard my commanding officer chuckle just off to my left._

_I smirked and let Leston out of the choke hold I currently had him in. I stepped back and was greeted with cheers from my fellow Marines, as Leston picked himself up off the dirt. Everytime we had some downtime at camp, he insisted on fighting me. So far I had one every single time, but the guy just wouldn't quit._

_Leston just shrugged and gave me a cheeky grin. "Next time, Torres." He said with a wink._

_"I look forward to it, Charlie." I replied, grinning for ear-to-ear._

_The guys all moved back to their work, leaving me and Charlie in the middle of the clearing. I made my way to my friend and gave him a pat on the back. _

_A shot rang out through the trees. I grabbed Charlie by the collar and dragged him to the ground, as more shots rang out and shouts from my team echoed in my ears. _

_"Cal…" I barely heard Charlie's breathless call. I lifted my head to look at him. Blood was gushing from the bullet wound on his neck._

_"Charlie!" I screamed._

* * *

I woke with a strangled cry, sitting up in a hurried move that left my head spinning and had me gasping for air. I ripped the thin blanket off me, sliding to the floor and curling up in a ball. I heard movement around me but couldn't get myself to look up as a sob wracked my body and tears streamed down my face.

I flinched violently when I felt a hand settle on my arm, and heard my name being called. I scrambled away until my back hit a wall. I looked up to see Arizona staring at me, worry etched all over her features, one arm stretched out towards me as if hoping still to reach me over the distance I had put between us.

"Callie…" she called softly, voice breaking slightly.

I tried hard to control my breathing, to stop the tears forming in my eyes. I was starting to feel uneasy. I hadn't cried in front of anyone in a long, _long_ time. Especially about this. I wiped my eyes and glanced around, relaxing a little when I recognised Addison's apartment.

"Callie…" Arizona repeated, voice hardly above a whisper.

When she shuffled towards me I tensed up again and tried to back away further, before realising that I had my back against the wall. She stopped moving towards me and sat there dejectedly, looking up at me with those crystal-blue eyes that seemed to be pleading me to snap out of my revere.

* * *

'_Torres! Torres, we have to move… He's gone Torres, you can't do anything! But we have to go! THEY'RE COMING!'_

_I ignored my comrade and continued to keep pressure on the wounded soldier. The bullet had torn through his carotid and he had already bled to death, but I couldn't get myself to let him go yet. _

_Suddenly I felt myself being lifted into the air, being ripped away from the body of my fallen friend. I couldn't do anything to help myself. My legs felt like jelly, I couldn't stand on my own. I felt as though I couldn't breathe and my heart was pounding in my chest. I was supported into the cover of the trees on the right side of the base. _

_I was placed on the ground, a figure looming over me. _

_'Callie…'_

* * *

"Callie…"

I forced my eyes open and focused on Arizona, who was shaking me. She snapped back when she saw my eyes were open.

"Sorry… I just… you were-" She tried explaining.

I held out my hand for her to stop, she sat back on her heels looking rejected.

I leaned into the wall behind me, breathing heavily.

We sat in silence for a few tense minutes before her phone went off, we both jumped as the sound pierced the air. Arizona smiled apologetically at me as she dug her phone out of her pocket.

As she was talking, I took in her appearance. Gone were the pyjamas I had seen her in last night, now she was wearing what I recognised as her paramedic's uniform. I figured she must have been on her way out the door when I woke.

"…Yeah… no, I'll be out in a few… okay, bye." Arizona finished up on the phone, putting it back in her pocket. She looked worriedly up at me.

"Are you okay?" she half whispered. I nodded, staring wide-eyed at her.

She looked like she didn't believe me, and I breathed a sigh in relief when she let it go.

"I have to go…" she told me, although she didn't seem to want to leave. I nodded again.

She reached out and squeezed my knee. I felt myself relax a little at her touch. She flashed me a reassuring smile as she got up off the floor, although it didn't reach her eyes or show off her dimples.

"Arizona." I called softly as she reached the door to the apartment.

"Hmm?" She hummed, turning to look at me.

"Thanks." I told her with a small but genuine smile.

"For what?" She asked, sporting an adorable look of confusion.

"For not asking questions."

She gave me a dimpled grin before nodding once and stepping out, softly closing the door behind her.

**A/N2: Let me know what you think. As I pretty much said, life is crazy busy so I'll try upload again soon but no promises. hope you like my story. I am a little stuck on Chapter 7 but I'll get there. Until next time... Farewell lovelies. Mwah x.**


End file.
